


He loved her

by PearlyMoonchild



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, No Spoilers, a lil bit of fluff, enjoy, just happy little post, no sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 14:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlyMoonchild/pseuds/PearlyMoonchild





	He loved her

_He loved her, oh, how he loved her._

He loved the soft expression that would appear on her face as soon as she fell asleep, her calm breathing and her body laying calmly in his arms.

He loved the way she would unconsciously lean into him whether she couldn’t feel him close to her.

He loved when she would close her eyes while taking the first sip of her tea, holding the cup carefully in her hands, smiling softly and humming in approval before returning to the thing she was doing before. 

He loved seeing those little sparkles dancing in her eyes when she got excited.

He loved her scent, her warmth and her hands holding him tightly when they would hug after not seeing each other for a while.

He loved the little shivers running through her body when he touched that one sensitive spot on her back.

He loved when he would kiss the space between her eyebrows whenever she was worried and he would feel the little wrinkles relaxing under his lips.

He loved resting his chin on the top of her head and feeling the softness of her hair.

He loved the comfortable silence between them when they would simply enjoy each other’s company.

Everything about her was a miracle to him.

The thought of never having her was impossible in his mind.

_And so he loved her, every day, till the end._


End file.
